Between 2 Mirrors
by Guardian of Silence
Summary: Yui, Amiboshi, Miaka, and Taka go to the theatre for fun. Amiboshi and Yui still sad without Suboshi try to carry and find comfort with each other. Guess who they see in the theater. (A+Y+S)


Between 2 Mirrors

By: Guardian of Silence

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a lemon and I shouldn't be writing about this stuff anyway. Oops!

**********

"Yui-sama! Hurry! We're gonna be late!" Miaka franticly waved her arm.

Yui looked up and gave Miaka a smile. "Don't worry! You and Taka can go on ahead!" As Miaka turned her head Yui's smile turned to a frown.

"Yui-sama?"

"Oh Amiboshi, you should hurry, the movie will be starting soon." Yui hesitated as Amiboshi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. I'm in no hurry actually." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Yui looked at him and tried to smile but couldn't shake Suboshi out of her mind. She only looked at him and wished it were Suboshi.

"Yui-sama? Are you feeling well?"

Yui shook her head. "Um yes... actually no. I just feel so bad about Suboshi."

Amiboshi took her hand. "It's alright. I understand how you feel. I miss Suboshi very much as well."

"Thank you. It's just that in the Universe of the Four Gods I treated him so cruelly and I regret everything I did and didn't do." Yui held tightly to Amiboshi's hand.

Amiboshi looked down at Yui as they walked towards the theater. He suddenly felt a different feeling with her than before. It had been the first time she had allowed anyone to be close to her ever since everything has happened. He was glad that she was showing more emotion to him.

Yui looked at her watch. "Uh oh. Come on, let's go! The previews are probably over by now! We need good seats too!"

Amiboshi smiled and ran to the theater with Yui.

*****

"Hey Subo kid!" The wide plump boss made his difficult way through the narrow food counter.

"It's Suboshi, boss." He leaned his elbow on the table with his head on his palm.

"Whatever your name is, get working! Stacey is finished with her part. It's your turn kid!"

Suboshi sighed and walked to the counter. "I can't believe I wanted to get this job. Working in a theater was not what I wanted to do when I got reincarnated." In his heart he wanted and needed to find Yui and Amiboshi again.

"Subo kid! I'm not payin' ya to sit around all day!"

"Yes, sir!" Suboshi replied. "Yes, sir, I will obey your stupid rules and follow your every fat waddle," Suboshi muttered

"Ya say something, kid!?"

"No, sir!"

Yui and Amiboshi entered the theater.

"Want to get some popcorn?" Yui asked.

"Yui-sama?" Suboshi tried looking over the countless heads of customers.

"It's best we'd get good seats, come on," Amiboshi said.

"Amiboshi?" Suboshi couldn't see through all the people in his way.

"Hey! Can I order now, please?" A restless customer shouted at Suboshi.

Suboshi turned his attention to the customer. "Yeah, what would you like?"

'Could it be them?' Suboshi thought to himself. 'I must be losing it.'

*****

"Yui, Amiboshi. Over here." Miaka said to them in a loud whisper.

Amiboshi walked to Taka and Miaka with Yui until....

"Excuse me." A giant lady pushed through them and took the seats beside Taka and Miaka.

Miaka looked at Amiboshi and Yui. "Sorry guys."

"No prob. We'll look for other seats. Come on, Ami-san." Yui walked up the stairs.

Amiboshi looked at Yui. 'She called me Ami-san. She never did that before. Maybe she's feeling more comfortable with me.' Amiboshi smiled as he walked with Yui

Yui walked back up and took seats near the aisle in the higher portion of the theater. "This place is fine. At least we can see."

Amiboshi nodded. "Yui-sama?"

Yui replied looking at the movie screen, "Yes?"

"I didn't know you liked horror movies," he said.

Something snapped in Yui's mind. 'Miaka hates horror movies and she knows I don't really like them as well. Miaka probably needed a reason to get closer to Taka. This is the third time she's done this. She's really gonna get it when this is over.'

"Yui-sama? You looked irritated," said Amiboshi.

She turned to him. "Oh it's nothing. I .. I just don't like horror movies that much."

"Hey guys!"

"Tasuki, Chichiri!" Yui looked up at them.

"Hey." Amiboshi gave them a kind wave.

Tasuki smiled baring his fangs. "I heard this movie was a real scare so decided to come. Horrors are the best."

"Tasuki, come on, no da. The only seats that seem to be left is behind a really fat lady, no da," Chichiri said trying to look for other seats.

"Damnit! Well gotta go! See ya after the show." Tasuki and Chichiri left Amiboshi and Yui as the movie started.

****

"Subo kid!"

"It's Suboshi, sir." Suboshi sighed as he waited for his next order.

"Your name don't matter! Grab a flashlight and checkout theater 3. Some freak is causing trouble."

Suboshi rolled his eyes and did as he was told. He got a flashlight and mumbled as he went to the third theater.

"I can't talk if I want to!! If I want to yell I'll yell!! Look! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Is that loud enough for ya!?"

"Tasuki! Settle down, no da!!" Chichiri desperately tried to get Tasuki quiet.

"Next time.. we don't bring Tasuki along." Tamahome slid down his seat as Tasuki's yelling raged on.

Miaka simply watched Tasuki in a slightly amused look.

"Heh, Tasuki was always the one to make a scene," Amiboshi laughed as he sweatdropped.

"Maybe we should bring him everywhere we go. It would be more fun," Yui said as she laughed with Amiboshi.

"Hey red-headed freak! Sit down!" A guy behind Amiboshi and Yui yelled to Tasuki.

Tasuki glared at the guy and took out his tessen. "Lekka Shinen!!" Fire rapidly spun in Yui and Amiboshi's direction.

Yui ducked and Amiboshi covered her.

Amiboshi yelled at Tasuki, "Careful where you're aiming!!" Amiboshi quickly looked to check at Yui. "Are you ok? Nothing burned?" Amiboshi looked all over Yui.

"I'm ok. The guy behind us.. is another story." Yui looked at the guy to find him, as expected.. burned.

Suboshi sighed as he entered the theater. To his left, the first thing he saw was Amiboshi facing Yui while holding her. He ignored it and immediately made attention to himself. "Yui-sama!! Aniki!!!"

"Oh my God, Suboshi!!" Yui leaped toward Suboshi and into his arms.

Amiboshi stood up and moved closer towards Suboshi. "Long time no see, brother."

Suboshi carefully put Yui down but still held her. "Amiboshi, Yui-sama. I didn't expect you guys here!" Suboshi then hugged his brother.

"Never tell me to shut up!!! I can do what I want!!"

Suboshi turned to Tasuki then to Yui and Amiboshi. "That's one of the Suzaku Seven. Everyone is back?"

Yui happily smiled. "Yeah, we slowly found each other after time. I'm glad we finally found you."

"Me too. We missed you so much," Amiboshi said.

"I missed everyone as well. I gotta take care of this guy first." Suboshi walked to Tasuki.

"Feel the wrath of my tessen!! Lekka Sh--" He was immediately stopped by a tap on his shoulder. "Don't get in my way!!" Tasuki lunged a punch at whoever was behind him.

"Tasuki!! You punched Amiboshi!!!" Taka helped Suboshi to his feet.

Suboshi rubbed his cheek. "Ow.. Tamahome!!" Suboshi quickly backed away from him and moved towards Amiboshi and Yui.

Taka, Miaka, Chichiri, and Tasuki all watched Suboshi as he moved away from them.

Miaka had her hand over her mouth in disbelief. "Amiboshi... and Suboshi!! He's back!!" She ran towards them all giddy.

Suboshi stood his ground beside Yui who was holding his hand.

Amiboshi looked at Yui holding tightly to Suboshi. He sighed and turned to everyone else as they were catching up on the latest things. Amiboshi watched his younger brother put his arm around Yui and smile at her.

"Come on, Amiboshi." Yui held out her hand telling him to join everyone.

He nodded and happily got together with everyone, at least as happily as he could show it.

Afterward:

Everyone was forced out of the theatre.

Tasuki was never allowed to go to any theatre in the area.

Suboshi was fired.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

I hope you liked the first chapter. If there's something that you didn't like or did like feel free to tell me.


End file.
